The C Files: the beginning
by may2
Summary: Ally, Meg, Dib, Gaz, and Fran are trying to stop the rocket power people and the BUM from taking over the world...god help us!


Setting: a nice house in modern suburbia and Meg is online and sees that her friend Fran is on!  
  
Meg: hey Fran, whats up?  
  
Fran: nothing, just looking at some dreamstreet websites  
  
Meg: OK, well, that is mindless and uninteresting, what else?  
  
Fran: haha, I am also buying some lasers  
  
Meg: where did you find them?  
  
Fran: e-bay  
  
Meg: figures, well, wanna come over?  
  
Fran: okay, I really don't come over your house that much  
  
Meg: I know  
  
Fran: Ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes  
  
Meg: ok, whatever, I guess I'll call ally over too  
  
Fran: oh...ok  
  
Meg: what?  
  
Fran: she is kinda mean to me  
  
Meg: how so?  
  
Fran: she cursed me out!  
  
Meg: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
Fran: do you think this situation is amusing?  
  
Meg: yess  
  
Fran: oh, so, I'll be over soon  
  
Meg: gottcha, see ya  
  
(So after Meg signs off from that extremely boring conversation)  
  
Meg: well, I gotta call Ally now  
  
(she dials the phone and Ally answers)  
  
Ally: house of insanity, Ally speaking  
  
Meg: hey Ally, wanna come over?  
  
Ally: okay, no problem! Hehehehe...  
  
Meg: riiight, come over as soon as possible  
  
Ally: hehehehehehehe...ok  
  
Meg: oookk...see ya  
  
Ally: can I bring my laser weasels?  
  
Meg: suure, why not, they can keep my mutant piggies company  
  
Ally: good, well, bye  
  
(30 minutes have passed and Fran is now here)  
  
Meg: hey Fran, come to my room, Ally is already here, just be careful of the laser weasels, they're not ripe yet  
  
Fran: ok...  
  
(they march down the hall to Meg's room in which they can hang out)  
  
Meg: ok guys, we know all there is to know about eachother, right? We all know that I am an elfen girl who is working for Ally, who is part Irken, part Human and part...what was it? Demon? Yea, part demon...and Fran is well, well, a human stink child...  
  
Fran: actually, I am part demon also, where do you think I got the battle scars?  
  
Meg: you're part demon?  
  
Fran: yea  
  
Meg: wow, wonders never cease...  
  
Fran: yea, look! (red and black horns protrude from her head)  
  
Meg and Ally: woooowww!  
  
Ally: wait! I have wings and a tail!  
  
Meg: yea, but we've seen them already, I mean, I have black voidless eyes and red and black wings and nobody finds them amazing  
  
Fran: yea, I guess  
  
Ally: tell me, if you are elfen why do you have wings?  
  
Meg: long story, involves my birth mom and a third uncle twice removed  
  
Ally: oh, so thats how it goes  
  
Meg: yup, so anyway, now that we are all brought up to speed, lets get down to business, zim, has escaped from me and Ally's underground dungeon  
  
Ally: again?  
  
Meg: yup  
  
Fran: so where is he?  
  
Meg: gee, Fran…if we knew THAT we wouldn't need a plan  
  
Fran: oh yea…  
  
Ally: I think all that boy band crap went to her mind now…oh what a shame  
  
Meg: tell me about it  
  
Fran: hey, what are you implying?  
  
Meg and Ally: that you are a boy band-loving idiot with small little billy goat horns  
  
Fran: you know you shouldn't get me pissed  
  
Meg: why? what are you going to do?  
  
Fran: (glares at Meg, Meg gets a glazed look on her face)  
  
Meg: (jumps around like an idiot)  
  
Ally: wow, I am impressed, but how long are you going to make her do this?  
  
Fran: for as long as I can…hehehe  
  
Ally: heheheheheheeheh  
  
Meg: (shakes head) -- you know…that just wasn't nice! (eyes turn big and black, she picks up fran with her mind and throws her around the room) that's for making me look like a fool  
  
Ally: and to think, I thought the only things Elfens could do was shoot a bow and arrow  
  
Meg: oh I can do that too, I am a dark elfen girl, but unfourtuatly I have some good in me so I can make some good decisions…  
  
Ally: wait, if you are dark Elfen, why are you kinda good?  
  
Meg: a third uncle twice removed  
  
Ally: figures, so what do we do while Fran is uncontious?  
  
Meg: I dunno, Invader Zim is on  
  
Ally: goodies!  
  
(Meg and Ally glare the TV like human stink children when suddenly…)  
  
Meg: oh no…it can't be  
  
Ally: gauge my eyes  
  
Meg: no…evil…not this!  
  
Ally: tourture….that's what it is  
  
Meg: how could they? (the Rocket Power theme is playing)  
  
Ally: I guess we could watch something else  
  
Meg: yea…unfourtuatly (she flips the channel and Rocket power is on) it can't be!  
  
Ally: this is insane!  
  
Meg: every channel has Rocket Power on it!  
  
Ally: even the spanish channels?  
  
Meg: oh no! the spanish channels have…Butt Ugly Martians!  
  
Ally: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Meg: yess…  
  
Ally: what are we going to do about this?  
  
Meg: I have no idea…why not go to Univerisal Studios, Florida?  
  
Ally: good idea, I've been there before  
  
Meg: I know…  
  
Ally: yea, well, how much money do we have?  
  
Meg: I have $200  
  
Ally: I have $300  
  
(Fran gains contiousness)   
  
Fran: what happenend?  
  
Meg: I knocked you uncontious  
  
Fran: gee, thanks  
  
Meg: no problem  
  
Fran: what are we doing?  
  
Meg: going to Florida  
  
Ally: yup, so start packing when you get home, we are leaving tommorow  
  
Fran: why? What happened?  
  
Meg: there is nothing on TV but…but…ROCKET POWER!!!!  
  
Fran: so? I don't mind  
  
Ally: I think you hit her head a little to hard when you threw her around  
  
Meg: I think so Ally, I think so  
  
Fran: no, its just, I kinda like that show  
  
Meg: do you want to be uncontious again?  
  
Ally: yea, you know, I have a few things I could do to her too  
  
Fran: no, its ok, I'm in  
  
Ally: good, how much money do you have?  
  
Fran: $200  
  
Ally: good, that's enough  
  
Meg: yup  
  
Ally: ok, I guess we're going to Florida!  
  
Meg: yea!  
  
(and so, the three insane people aririve in Florida, where they arrive at the same place where Invader Zim is made!)  
  
Ally: I guess we go in  
  
Meg: yea, I guess  
  
Fran: so, why don't we go already?  
  
Ally: we're building up drama  
  
Fran: well, we built it, now lets go in…  
  
(they walked closer and closer to the building)  
  
Ally: wow, the building is further away then I thought!  
  
Meg: well, we're here  
  
(they open the door to see a most disturbing sight)  
  
Ally: OMG! Dib, Gaz! What happened to you?  
  
Meg: I think they got tied up  
  
Ally: gee, what a keen observation Meg  
  
Meg: I know  
  
Fran: well, lets get them untied!  
  
Ally: yea, why not?  
  
Fran: (struggles) damn, I can't get the knot out!  
  
Meg: maybe I can be of some help (wings protrude from her back and she cuts the rope)  
  
Dib: (muffles in pain)  
  
Meg: oh, did I hurt you Dib?  
  
Dib: (muffled) uh huh  
  
Ally: maybe should take the gag out of his mouth  
  
Fran: I'm on it!  
  
Dib: oh thank you! I think you ruptured my spleen though  
  
Meg: sorry, who did this to you?  
  
Gaz: that Twister guy! he will pay! He cost me one life!  
  
Meg: I knew it!  
  
Ally: I knew Rocket Power was evil!  
  
Fran: did they mention any diabolical plan of any sort?  
  
Dib: yea…they did mention something about world domination  
  
Ally: hey! That's not fair! They can't take over the world, We have to take over the world! We saw it first!  
  
Gaz: oh quit whining! I am on the last level of this game  
  
Meg: what game  
  
Gaz: ultra pigulan rerturns  
  
Meg: hey! I played that game! What level are you on?  
  
Gaz: the piggie defenders  
  
  
Meg: hey! That's not the last level! That's the third level!  
  
Gaz: (gives a threating look)  
  
Meg: ok, anyway, are they working for or with anybody?  
  
Dib: yes! They said that they are working with those dumbass Butt Ugly Martians  
  
Fran: wait! Why were they telling you all of this?  
  
Gaz: because they're stupid  
  
Meg: oh, well, do you know where they went?  
  
Dib: no, they just tied us up and left  
  
Ally: monkeys  
  
Dib: why did you say that?  
  
Ally: because I'm not saying enough in this fanfiction!  
  
Meg: oh…anyway, do you know where they could have gone?  
  
Gaz: probably to studio 9  
  
Meg: why would they go there?  
  
Dib: because that is where they tape their show  
  
Meg: ok, and why would they want to take over television?  
  
Gaz: DUH! Because evreyone watches television and if you take over television, you take over the world!  
  
Fran: sounds good to me  
  
Ally: why didn't we think of that plan?  
  
Meg: I have no idea!  
  
Dib: shouldn't we go and stop them instead of standing here boring the readers out of their minds?  
  
Meg: yea, lets go kick some ass!  
  
(and so they run out of studio and run to studio 9 to meet the dumbass Rocket Power people)  
  
Fran: finally, we are here! studio 9!  
  
Ally: why did we have to run? we just came from studio 10! we were right next door  
  
Meg: its more dramatic  
  
Fran: who cares about Drama? do any of our readers care about drama?  
  
Loud Voices Coming From NoWhere: YES!  
  
Meg: see?!  
  
Fran: I want a new contract!  
  
Ally: quit whining!  
  
Fran: you know who ever is writing this story is making me sound like a little spoiled brat!  
  
everyone but Fran: you are a little spoiled brat!  
  
Meg: anyway, we're here...  
  
(they open the door to see...)  
  
Otto: Twist! we need that mind control machine ready for the next scene!  
  
Twist: yea dude! its all ready.  
  
Reggie: lets just do this already! I want to take over the media by tommorow  
  
Meg: hey dude!  
  
Otto: yea?  
  
Meg: can I look at this machine for a minute?  
  
Otto: sure dude!  
  
Meg: hmn...interesting...very interesting...but there is one little thing wrong...its needs cartoon flesh  
  
Otto: really?  
  
Meg: yea...take a look, see?   
  
Otto: (bends over to look)  
  
Meg: (shoves Otto's head into the machine) anybody else want to take a look?  
  
Twister: duh...ok!  
  
Reggie: Twister!  
  
Twister: what?  
  
Reggie: you may have gotton my bro, but you'll never get me dude!  
  
Meg: hey! I am NOT I repeat NOT a dude!(opens up wings and flies and grabs Reggie)  
  
Reggie: hey! where are you taking me?  
  
Meg: a lake  
  
Reggie: but there are no lakes in Florida  
  
Meg: then you don't know Florida (drops her in lake) See ya! (flies back to studio 9)  
  
Meg; how is everybody?  
  
Fran: good, we took Sam and put him in our dungeons  
  
Meg: and Twister?  
  
Ally: oh, we killed him  
  
Meg: good!  
  
Fran: speaking of dungeons...where us Zim?  
  
Dib: we got him  
  
Zim: I've said it a million times! I'm not trying to take over the world, I'm just an Irken actor pretending I'm trying to take over the world!  
  
Ally: yea...whatever, you are a disgrace to the Irken Armada and so I put you in the dungeons!  
  
Zim: oh such payment you will pay for doing this to me!  
  
Ally: yea thats what they ALL say! Dib, get him back in the dungeons for me ok?  
  
Dib: yes Ally  
  
Meg: So, what now?  
  
Ally: I guess we wait until we have a new mission  
  
Meg: Yea I guess...DRU?!  
  
Dru: yess?  
  
Meg: take me to my labs please, I need to check up on sand lizard thing  
  
DRU: yess (purs)  
  
Meg: thats a good robotic cat  
  
Fran: yea, I better go to, plane leaves soon, got to get home by tommorow you know  
  
Ally: yea, I'll just call my Sir unit and be on my way also...bye guys!  
  
all: bye!  
  
(and so they say good bye and TV is saved again)  
  
Meg: wait!!! what about the Butt Ugly Martians? I guess we'll just have to wait until...next fanfiction...  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
